


Muslim Norwegian Party QUEEN

by b43b3n



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sana, Character Study, Gen, also kind of bitch!Sana, discussion of racism and assimilation and stuff, friendships, i love Sana, inner conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b43b3n/pseuds/b43b3n
Summary: Sana knows that she doesn’t have to prove a point; she doesn’t have to walk the line of “Norwegian party girl” and “good Muslim girl”. It’s completely unnecessary really, she could just give in and drunk hook up at parties (but she knows she’ll regret it) or she could stay home and do more valuable things with her time like study or fucking finally learn how to cook something other than pasta (but she knows she’ll regret it).Sana Character Study because I love this season and I love Sana.





	Muslim Norwegian Party QUEEN

**Author's Note:**

> Includes swearing
> 
>  
> 
> I WROTE THIS IN ONE HOUR AND I HAVEN'T EDITED IT AND I SHOULD BE USING MY TIME TO WORK ON OTHER PROJECTS BUT inspiration comes when it will so I might as well embrace it and I know there's so much I'm missing out on about her personality and this isn't the kindest light but I needed to write it so here you go.

Sana is officially over her friends.

They piss her off like fuck. Not that she would ever say that to their faces, it’s pretty immoral to swear at your friends.

Sometimes she knows she’s being melodramatic, even if it’s a quiet melodrama. She knows she doesn’t have to roll her eyes or justify that she’s the better person. She knows she doesn’t have to pretend to herself that she’s the suffering hero, she could just leave. There are other people to hang out with.

Sana knows that she doesn’t have to prove a point; she doesn’t have to walk the line of “Norwegian party girl” and “good Muslim girl”. It’s completely unnecessary really, she could just give in and drunk hook up at parties (but she knows she’ll regret it) or she could stay home and do more valuable things with her time like study or fucking finally learn how to cook something other than pasta (but she knows she’ll regret it).

There have been times when she’s been the sober babysitter for Vilde and Eva (Chris doesn’t need a babysitter, she’s too smart for that) and she’s been sorely tempted to leave them curled up on the bathroom floor at a strangers house after they manage to throw up on her shoes instead of in the toilet. But then she goes home and listens to her little cousin Iman telling her stories of how she finally feels like belongs with the cool group at school because she’s got the new Nikes and Sana knows that it’s a short lived joy.

Muslim girls can wear branded sport shoes too. Muslim girls can be on a bus too. Muslim girls can go to parties too. Muslim girls can be Norwegian girls too.

Norwegian girls need to be more accepting. Norwegian girls need to be more open minded. Norwegian girls need to get over the culture shock. Norwegian girls need to realize that parties aren’t everything. Sana needs to realize that parties aren’t everything.

But until Sana can be a “Norwegian girl” without the partying, and until Iman can be cool without Nikes, Parties and Brands are everything. Besides, Sana can’t let her friends pass out in a strangers bathroom with no one to look after them.

Eva pisses Sana off. She’s got the whole world on her side and she’s not even trying to make herself spectacular. Eva has money, Eva has a whole house to herself, Eva is pretty, Eva makes her own rules, Eva can get any boy she wants, Eva is smart. But she’s sad that her mother is barely home. She doesn’t celebrate her beauty. She doesn’t make her own rules, she just acts like a lose cannon. She never studies and acts like it’s not her fault that she’s failing.

Sana does however, appreciate that Eva isn’t a drama queen, and she appreciates that Eva cares about people. Eva takes it easy. Eva isn’t a stone cold bitch.

Noora irritates Sana even more. _Sure_ her parents don’t care, they _totally_ don’t care from the amount of money Noora wears without working a part time job. _Sure_ Noora is a feminist and cares about humans rights, she _totally_ cares about the fact that Sana chooses, and will always choose to wear a hijab instead of stripping down for a ‘free the nipple’ campaign. (Oslo is too fucking cold for a ‘free the nipple’ campaign, and anyway, feminism is about free choice for ALL women, even Muslim girls). _Sure_ Noora is really smart and wise, she _totally_ showed that when she got together with William and followed him to London.

Sana does however, enjoy Noora’s company, and she enjoys that Noora is willing and wanting to be the best woman she can be. One day Sana will tape a paper on Noora’s wall that reads “A woman needs a man like a fish needs a bicycle”. Sana can’t wait until Noora is grown up and leading Norway.

Sana has no complaints about Chris. Well, she does, but Chris is loyal like a Hufflepuff and tells the best jokes.

Vilde is something else. Vilde has no self-respect. Vilde has the worst taste in guys. Vilde is kind of racist. Vilde is a drama queen. Vilde doesn’t like Sana. Vilde always gets too drunk. Vilde is going to get herself pregnant (again). Vilde reminds her of that girl in ‘Grease’ who dropped out to go to beauty school and failed. Vilde is so fucking dense sometimes. Vilde is going to cheat on Magnus and break his heart. Vilde won’t even know that she cheated on Magnus because she’ll be too drunk to remember. Vilde would be the one to accidentally kill someone in one of those shitty criminal comedies. Vilde would get away with it. Vilde wears clothes that Sana doesn’t like. Vilde pretends to be a stoner on 420, Vilde reads too many gossip magazines. Vilde thinks that Paris Hilton is a good role model. Vilde wants to save the environment but insists on buying bottled water. Vilde is controlling and selfish and overshares and bitches and probably does anal and thinks it’s cute to be stupid.

Vilde might possibly be the most irritating person Sana knows.

But if something were to happen to Vilde… Sana would cry the longest at her funeral. The world would be poorer without Vilde. Vilde is Sana’s favourite.

She prefers her friends to the boys.

Isak thinks everyone who believes in a greater power is stupid. Jonas smokes dope (Sana tries not to judge but drugs are something else). Mahdi likes Chris Brown. Magnus is… Magnus. Even is pretentious and always talk about movies.

Sana doesn’t like spending extended periods of time around the boys.

When Sana looks at Yousef she doesn’t see the same things as she sees in her friends. Yosef doesn’t piss her off. She knows that that isn’t right and she knows it’s only a matter of time and she knows she shouldn’t have feelings for one of her brother’s friends and the only Muslim guy who has given her this much positive attention. Sana will wait until he annoys the shit out of her but she still wants to hang out with him, then she’ll know he’s worth it.

* * *

It’s Friday night and she’s at a party (surprise). Jonas is sitting next to her on the couch talking politics. He likes Merkel, she doesn’t, It’s a point of conflict that shouldn’t really matter because who gives a fuck about Germany anyway. They’re both proud Norwegians and if they’re talking foreign politics they should bond over who thinks Brexit is more stupid or what dick thing Trump will do next. Jonas finally moves on from Merkel to talk about how great Trudeau is (Trudeau is good but his policies on native Canadians is shit. Sana is pretty sure that Jonas hasn’t heard about any of that). She kindly informs Jonas of that and he throws her a dirty look.

“Jeez woman, why are you fucking uptight all the time”

“I’m not!” she snaps

“Are you on your period? Like on your period all the time?” Sana actually is on her period, it came 3 days too early and she knows it’s making her moody but whether she’s on her period or not doesn’t change the fact that Trudeau’s politics are flawed.

“Yes, all the time. Every single day since forever I bleed out of my vagina. Same as you”

Jonas looks offended by that. Good. “Dude, have a drink and chill.” He offers her a beer.

Sana declines. They go back to talking. They bitch about Brexit. Sana has made more friends at parties because of Brexit; everyone hates Brexit.

A loud shout from the other side of the room distracts them; Chris (girl Chris) is sword fighting some guy with a broom handle while she holds a beer in her second hand. She defeats him and “kills” him with fantastic comedic timing.

Sana thinks Chris is pretty awesome.

“Your friend Chris is really fucking funny” says Jonas.

Sana nods and opens her mouth to agree but Jonas keeps talking.

“A pity about her looks though.”

Hell no.

Hell to the no.

Hell to the go and straight back to the no.

Hell to the left and right, front and centre and no.

Sana doesn’t say anything about it. She just grabs a beer. Jonas hands her a bottle opener, fascinated that he’ll finally get to see Sana drink alcohol.

She opens the beer.

She tosses the cap.

She raises the bottle

The base of it clinks with the base of Jonas’ bottle.

“Cheers”

She says,

And tips the bottle over his lap. Beer spills out everywhere, effectively wetting Jonas’ pants and making it look like he’s significantly pissed himself while he’s been significantly pissed.

“Fuck you man” she tells him and leaves him spluttering and red faced on the couch.

* * *

Sana is officially over her friends.

They piss her off like fuck. Not that she would ever say that to their faces, it’s pretty immoral to swear at your friends.

But Sana also loves her friends. She’s the only one who gets to say that they’re not perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> SOrry about Jonas. He's my child but no child is perfect (said my mother never).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> (i love skam so much its so great to have Muslim teens in the media. I'd thank Jesus right now but I don't know if that really fits)


End file.
